


Something New for Both of Us

by purplelion



Series: Klance Smut Oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Established Relationship, Experienced Lance, First Time, Humour, Hung!Lance, Lance is the sweetest boi, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelion/pseuds/purplelion
Summary: Lance spun towards Keith, "Wait you never dated anyone?"Keith glared at Pidge, who mouthed her apology sheepishly. He sighed, squeezing his eyes together exasperatedly before blinking up at Lance.“No, I didn't."During a discussion of their lives at the Garrison, some interesting revelations are made by the team.(Ft. Cherryboy Keith)





	Something New for Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: _'How do you feel about experienced lance (maybe he used to be a major fuckboy back at the garrison or you could write a modern/university au?) and virgin Keith? Instead of being annoyed by Keith's cherryboyness, Lance thinks he's fucking adorable.'_
> 
> I stayed up till like 4am just planning this and ended up writing the whole thing as the plan in the end XD The prompt was so good I had loads of fun with this one ;)  
>  \- A x
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Remember to leave any prompts you want me to write in the comments below :) Don’t be shy, I’m up for writing almost anything. I post updates of where I am on my fics on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/purplelion46/?hl=en) and [Tumblr](https://purplelion46.tumblr.com/) so check it out!

The team were crowded around the dinner table one night- although it was pretty hard to tell if it was night since they were in, well, space. But the timed rumble of their stomachs alterted them it was time to eat, calling Allura and Coran to join them. Keith took his usual spot besides Lance and Pidge, opposite Shiro, Hunk and Coran, Allura sitting delicately at the head of the table.

Conversation always occurred naturally, their clashing personalities never leaving a dull moment when they were all together. However everything fell silent when Hunk emerged from the kitchen with a steaming platter of... well they didn't know _what_ it was but the master chef hadn't disappointed them so far, so they rubbed their hands together in anticipation for when the plates were finally in front of them.

Keith chuckled as Lance took in a spoonful, groaning obscenely around the utensil as the food melted in his mouth, "Hunk, you are truly a god." He mocked praying to the man opposite him on the table, who chuckled at Lance's bravado.

"You know, when we get back to Earth you're gonna have to learn to live without his cooking." Keith smirked, resisting his urge to moan akin to Lance as he took his first bite- nobody could deny it, Hunk was good at what he did. Imagining the past year without Hunk's food... Keith shuddered at the thought.

"Nu-uh, I'm gonna live in Hunk's basement, he can feed me through the floorboards so Shay won't notice."

Hunk blushed, "Who said Shay would be coming with us?"

The whole table unanimously groaned.

"Hunk _you_ did, multiple times." Pidge told him, rolling her eyes.

"You know one day you're going to roll your eyes and they're just gonna keep rolling forever." Lance mocked her through his mouthful, catching the finger she gave him and blowing a kiss in return.

"Fuck off Lance."

Shiro slammed his spoon down, "Language, Katie." He scolded.

"Oh, right sorry," She coughed, _"Please_ fuck off Lance."

Watching Shiro's face scrunch Allura decided on a topic change, turning to Hunk, "So Hunk, are you a chef back on earth?" 

Hunk shrugged, ignoring Lance and pIdge as they batted their hands against one another like two toddlers in a fight, "Not really, I would just cook for Lance and Pidge."

His old roomates paused their squabbling and turned to him, open mouthed, _"Not really?_ Hunk you were the chef _god_ of the Garrison, the entire dorm would come for our leftovers after dinner." Lance enthused.

"What were you guys even _like_ at the Garrison?" Keith piped up, "I didn't really get to talk to you much before- well before they kicked me out."

After pressing an offended hand to his heart Lance answered for the trio, "Pidge was a nerd, Hunk was a god, I was everyone's favourite." He summed it up, lifting three fingers as he listed.

Hunk snorted, "Right."

Lance glared at him.

"You're right about Pidge though, she was a total nerd, even in a school full of engineering geniuses, other than Lance obviously-" Hunk ducked out of the way of a flying bit of food goo, "-she was smarter than everyone. She might have made some friends if she'd _actually_ talk to people."

The unsociable nerd in question glared at him, "I was _undercover."_

The team broke out into laughter, Pidge sinking back into her chair with a pout at the mockery.

"Pidge _everyone_ knew you were a girl, bar idiot Lance." Hunk chuckled at Pidge and Lance, who wore matching pouts, "Some guys seriously tried catching you in the nude to prove it."

"Well what about Lance!" Pidge protested, "He was _too_ sociable."

Pidge and Hunk grinned at each other, watching Lance start to squirm in his seat, eyes casting towards the raven haired besides him watching with curious eyes.

"What does that mean?" Keith piped up, and Lance cursed Pidge and Hunk in his head, reciting the few angry lines of Spanish his abuela would yell at the motorcycle gang that lived opposite them back on earth.

"Lance was a total-" Lance lurched forwards to smother Hunk before he could finish, forgetting the brunette demon sat besides him.

"Fuckboy." Pidge finished proudly.

Lance groaned, "Okay, you're totally exaggerating-"

"Amy, Philip, Monica, Xenia, Madison, Finn- I'm pretty sure you brought _Susanne Williams_ home that one time-"

"He definitely did- her voice was really deep so when she moaned-" Hunk cut Pidge off, the two exchanging smirks as they mercilessly destroyed Lance's reputation.

"ENOUGH!" Lance shouted, "I get it- but so what if I brought a lot of people home?" He glanced at Keith quickly, "It's not as if they _meant_ anything."

Keith was scratching his arms in his lap, brow furrowed. Lance swallowed, itching to pull his nails away from the skin. He turned to Pidge and Hunk, glaring until he caught both their eyes, glancing over to Keith and back at them, pleading with them silently.

"R-Right, they meant _nothing._ Besides we all know why you did it."

Lance opened his mouth, ready to start screaming to block out what he _knew_ Pidge was about to say.

Hunk nodded, also realising what Pidge meant, "Yeah, you had such a huge crush on Keith you'd bring back _anyone_ to try and get over him."

Keith glanced up.

"Hu- _huh?"_

"Thanks, dickheads." Lance muttered. 

"You had a crush on me at the Garrison?" Keith piped up confusedly, brow cocked as he gazed at Lance.

Lance shrugged nonchalantly, "I-I mean, yeah. It's not like I started dating you just because we got stuck here. I've liked you for a long time."

Keith shook his head disbelievingly, "W-Why didn't you ever _say anything?"_

It was Lance's turn to look at him incredulously, "You were always by yourself, I figured you didn't _want_ anyone to talk to you."

Pidge snorted, "Yeah, no offense dude but everyone thought you were a total emo. Your only friend was Shiro, and you never dated anyone-"

Hunk and Shiro both sucked in a breath and Pidge slapped a hand over her mouth. Allura and Coran watched on, silently sipping at their drinks.

Lance spun towards Keith, "Wait you never dated anyone?"

Keith glared at Pidge, who mouthed her apology sheepishly. He sighed, squeezing his eyes together exasperatedly before blinking up at Lance.

"No, I didn't."

Allura and Coran seemed to catch on, the older man's mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"Wait, is Lance your first..." He pried, sliding into his seat when the raven pinned him with a hard stare. Keith could feel Lance's eyes boring into the side of his face in disbelief.

Keith puffed, standing suddenly and pushing his seat away with the backs of his knees.

"I'm gonna go train. Thanks for dinner Hunk." He muttered.

"S-Sure thing, buddy." Hunk said slowly, eyes following Keith all the way out of the room.

Lance stared after his back, suddenly feeling all eyes on him. He didn't bother addressing the rest of the table before springing up, dashing after Keith. He caught up to him a few moments later, watching Keith tense as he grabbed onto his hand to stop him hurrying down the hall.

"Lance let go of me-"

"I just wanna talk, okay?" He pleaded, willing Keith to turn around and face him. He settled for the small nod Keith gave him, tugging Keith away from the direction of the training hall, towards Keith's room.

Keith followed him silently, unwilling to let his hand leave the warmth of Lance's palm, using it to concentrate on putting one foot after another as he shook nervously. He'd purposely neglected to tell Lance he'd never been a relationship for this precise reason- he knew Lance would be weird and make a big deal about it.

They entered his room in silence, sitting opposite each other on the bed, Keith's legs crossing nervously.

"So..." Lance drawled, swallowing thickly, "...you've never been in a relationship."

Keith shifted uncomfortably, hearing it as more of an accusation than a statement.

Lance however was finally seeing things clearly- Keith's awkwardness about being touched, his tenseness every time they made out, or if Lance's simply hugged him. He gazed at Keith's contorting face confusedly- why was Keith so embarrassed? Plenty of people hadn't been in serious relationships at their age, it wasn't...

A lightbulb seemed to suddenly go off in his head.

"Hang on, Keith, are you a-" The word was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't seem to push it out. Luckily Keith seemed to know what he meant, giving him a hesitant but firm nod.

"Yeah."

"You mean you've never-"

A blush broke out on Keith's cheeks, "I-I mean, I've done _things,_ just not with other people."

Their relationship was fairly new if you didn't count the _months_ of them being stranded far into flirt city, so of course they hadn't had _the talk_ yet- Lance had just assumed it would happen naturally. But Keith being a virgin changed everything, shoved him into a whole new ball park- sure he wasn't a saint but everyone he'd been with had been either more or equally experienced as him.

"So you've masturbated and stuff?"

Keith shifted in place, knees coming up to his chest, "Y-Yeah, and stuff."

Lance cocked his brow, "What kind of stuff?"

Keith hit his chest, "None of your business."

Lance chuckled, rubbing at his chest- _damn_ that boy had strength.

“But you’ve never had sex.” He sought affirmation, finding it in the way Keith cast his eyes downwards, “Hey, don’t be embarrassed, it’s fine.”

“It’s not, it’s weird.” Keith’s chewed on his lip, “No one wants to have sex with a nineteen year old virgin.”

Lance ignored the voice in the back of his head urging him to scream _’I DO’_ , instead rubbing his hands up and down Keith’s arms soothingly.

"Hey, that _isn't_ true."

"Would you want to?" Keith glanced up at him innocently through his lashes.

"I-I mean-" Lance stumbled to keep the eagerness out of his voice, _”Yeah.”_

"Now?"

Lance's mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times, gaping at Keith as he gazed up at him with eyes that didn't seem to quite grasp the words that had left his lips.

 _"N-Now?"_ Lance repeated in a croak, resisting the urge to whine when Keith bit his lip and nodded confirmation.

Keith shuffled forwards so they were face to face, his soft exhales and the puffs of air Lance let escape as he held his breath mingling between them. He trailed his finger down Lance's cheek to cup it with his palm, inching closer and closer, practically in Lance's lap.

"Keith are you-"

“I’m sure.” Keith answered the unfinished question, “It’s not like it’s that important to me, but _you_ are. I want to be with you.”

Keith was close enough to see Lance swallow, his tanned hands coming up to tangle in Keith's hair as he let himself be pushed back onto the bed, Keith laying on top of him.

"This is not where I saw this conversation going." Lance breathed, making Keith chuckle, a rare sound that was so fucking beautiful Lance had to bite his lip, staring up at Keith’s gorgeous face in the dim light of their room.

“Do you wanna wait?” Keith hummed breathily, their lips barely an inch apart from being pressed together, “I’m not exactly like the people you were with on earth.”

Lance shook his head vehemently, stroking the hands in Keith’s hair through the thick, soft locks. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut as Lance’s hand repeated it’s ministrations, unwinding the terseness of his back. He resisted the urge to laugh at himself- of course Lance had noticed he was nervous. He’d been with so many people, how couldn’t he.

Seeing the wheels turning in Keith’s brain Lance finally kissed him, pulling him down by his hair, locking their lips softly. Keith keened the moment their mouths connected, pressing his body against Lance’s until there wasn’t an inch of them not touching the other.

The kiss lasted several seconds before Lance pulled away, placing a few gentler packs up to Keith's brow.

"You're nothing like those people. They meant nothing- I _care_ about you.” He whispered sincerely, gazing up at Keith’s glinting eyes.

Keith swallowed, nodding and connecting his lips with Lance’s again. They kissed slowly, Lance’s tongue brushing the crease of Keith’s lips questionably. Keith accepted it gratefully, meeting it with his own, their mouths sliding together in a perfect fit.

Lance lifted Keith by his thighs, laying him down on his back gently. Keith barely had time to mourn the loss of Lance’s lips before Lance was hovering over him, sliding his hand up his thigh to his ass, squeezing the flesh and making Keith gasp.

Lance captured Keith’s open mouth, drinking in his breath and lowering himself on top of him. Keith’s arms vibrated besides him, fists clenching into the bed sheets, unsure where to place themselves. Using his free arm Lance took hold of Keith’s hand, bringing it to his own cheek.

Taking his hand away Keith shakily cupped his cheek, sliding his hand up into Lance’s hair, relaxing into the touch as the strands nestled between his fingers.

Lance moved his hand from Keith’s ass to his hips, urging his legs to spread so he could fit their bodies together, sliding his thigh between Keith’s own, pressing against his crotch.

Keith gasped into Lance’s mouth, biting his lip when Lance nudged his thigh further up.

“We can stop any time, okay?” Lance whispered, stroking Keith’s cheek as he grinded against Lance’s thigh, pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He nodded, tearing at his lip with his teeth, urging Lance to proceed.

He started by tugging Keith's shirt over his head, kissing his way down Keith's body. He admired Keith's slightly toned stomach and soft skin, expanding with each tiny breath that escaped Keith's lips.

Lance wouldn't lie- he was nervous. They'd never gone further than making out and some heavy petting on each other's beds, Keith always pausing to diffuse the tension the moment Lance started grinding their hips together.

Lance unbuckled Keith's pants, hearing his breath hitch as he pulled them down with his boxers. Keith's cock sprung free, flushed pink and nestled in black curls. It was _adorable._

"Anyone ever done this for you?" Lance whispered, kissing the head gently.

Keith shook his head vehemently, fisting tufts of Lance's hair, eyes tightly squeezed shut. Lance grinned, taking Keith's cock into his hand.

"Then spread your legs, baby, cause I'm about to blow your mind."

Before Keith could groan at the shitty pun Lance took him into his mouth, tearing a deep sob from his lips.

"F-Fuck, _Lance!"_

Lance gazed up at him, sucking him off at a fast pace, feeling Keith's touch-starved cock throb with an impending orgasm only a few moments in his ministrations. High pitched cries fell from Keith's lips one after another, gracing Lance's ears with their sweet sound. He drank each one of them in like fine wine, wishing he could go on hearing them forever.

He detached for a moment to hitch Keith's legs over his shoulders so Keith's thighs bracketed his head, heels digging into the top of his spine. He took Keith back into his mouth, suctioning warmth up his length while rubbing circles into his thighs and hips.

Keith was slapping himself internally for letting one blowjob wreck him, but with Lance's lips around him it was hard to hang onto a clear thought for more than a second, resisting the urge to rub his legs together for some relief, crushing Lance’s head.

"L-Lance, I'm gonna cum!"

Lance sped up, sucking on the head of Keith’s cock every time his head bobbed up. Sliding one of his hands down from Keith’s hip to his ass, he spread the crease of the flesh apart and pressed two fingers against his hole.

Keith cried out loud, pulling on Lance’s hair harder, hole clenching as Lance’s fingers threatened to breach his entrance.

“W-What are you- _ahh-hhhaa!”_ Keith moaned when Lance’s fingers started moving in circular motions, massaging the rim of his hole, pushing forwards every now and then so Keith would gasp in anticipation, only to retreat back to his regular ministrations.

Lance kept up the dual sensation of his mouth on Keith’s cock and fingers on his hole until Keith keened, heels creating ovular crescents in Lance’s back as his own arched, spilling down Lance’s throat with a guttural cry of pleasure.

Lance pulled off, pushing himself up to gaze down at Keith as he climbed back down from his high. Lance’s mouth hung open slightly as he stared unabashedly at his boyfriend, eyes squeezed tightly shut, swollen mouth open and gasping. His arms lay abounding above his head, framing his perfect, fucked-out face.

He swallowed thickly when Keith’s eyes fluttered open, staring up at him cloudily, as if he couldn’t even focus. His eyelids drooped over his eyes, glistening with what Lance could only interpret as blissed-out tears of pleasure.

Shit, Keith was beautiful.

He felt his length twitch inside it’s confines, frustrated at the lack of touching. He ignored it with might, focusing on Keith, who’d only just found the ability to speak again.

“K-Keep going.” Keith murmured, pulling Lance’s body against his. The lack of naked Lance had only just occurred to him, and he was desperate to get his hands on Lance’s uncovered skin.

“You sure?” Lance questioned, feeling Keith nod his head into his neck.

Kissing Keith’s head Lance _finally_ removed his shirt, flinging it to the other side of the room. Keith moaned breathily, sliding his hands over Lance’s abs and shoulders, pressing them flush together as they kissed for the hundredth time.

Lance couldn’t help the little jerk of his hips when Keith moaned into his mouth, grinding his hips against Keith’s, their cocks sliding against each other through Lance’s jeans.

He paused as Keith’s breath hitched, a breathy little whine leaving him at the contact and his semi growing further when he realised _Lance is fucking hung._

“S-Sorry was that too much?” Lance worried, rubbing circles into Keith’s sides with gentle fingers. Keith shook his head, hooking his legs around Lance’s hips to grind them together again, groaning his approval into Lance’s ear. God, Lance _worshipped_ the boy beneath him, pretty little moans littering the air around them every time Lance’s cock touched his own, even through the thick fabric of his jeans.

For a split second their hips slide at an awkward angle, causing Lance’s bulge to dip down between Keith’s thighs to his ass, grinding directly on his hole. A high-strung whine sounded out, Keith’s legs shaking where they held Lance’s lips. All Lance could do was watch with wide eyes as Keith’s own squeezed shut, lip caught between his teeth.

“Holy shit Keith, does it feel _that good?”_

Keith nodded adamantly, sobbing into Lance’s shoulder when he thrust his hips forwards again, hole clenching around nothing as Lance’s cock brushed him. Removing a hand from Lance’s hair he pressed a finger to his hole, rubbing on it just to feel _something_ there.

Lance growled into Keith’s hair, wasting no time to dive into Keith’s bedside table, finding a well-loved bottle of lube nearer the back behind a couple of the geeky books Keith loved to read.

He smirked as he took the bottle out, shaking it in front of Keith’s face.

“So _this_ is the ‘stuff’ you were talking about.”

Keith moaned at the sight of the bottle, legs subconsciously spreading further to accompany Lance’s body as it fit back between them. Lance pulled Keith’s arm away from his hole, watching it flutter at the loss of contact. He had to hold back a throaty moan just _imagining_ how tight Keith must have been inside.

“How many fingers do you usually use?” He murmured into Keith’s hair, uncapping the bottle to lather up three of his fingers.

“I can get to three.” Keith breathed as Lance slid his slippery fingers down his cock to his rim, “It aches whenever I get turned on unless I put something inside of me.”

Lance really did moan that time, long and drawn out. The way Keith could say such lewd things so unabashedly amazed him, making his cock pulse in his jeans even further.

Speaking of, Keith’s fingers had wormed their way down to his buckle, fiddling with his belt in an attempt to pull it from it’s loops. Lance smirked.

“Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” He chuckled, helping Keith remove his pants until they were both naked, bar Lance’s boxers that left little to the imagination. Gazing down at the grey fabrics Keith swallowed. Sure when Lance had grinded against him he’d been able to guess he was above average, but the length that protruded and soaked the hem of his boxers bordered on _enormous._

His heart thrummed in his chest and he could feel Lance’s eyes on him, watching him as he stared at his crotch.

“Wanna stop?”

Keith blinked up at Lance in surprise, finding the Cuban staring back at him owlishly, expression open without any judgement hiding behind his eyes. For some reason it spurred Keith further, urging him to shake his head and pull Lance in closer.

“Are you gonna stretch me or not?” He demanded, thrusting his hips against the fingers still poised at his entrance, long and slick with lube.

“Keith if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to.” Lance said sincerely, usual smirk wiped clean off his face, making way for an expression Keith had only been blessed with a few times, holding overwhelming concern and attentiveness for him.

“N-No, I do, you’re just… bigger than me.”

Lance’s blank expression slowly cracked, the smirk Keith knew and ~~loved~~ hated spreading its wings on his lips.

“Is that a problem?”

Keith shook his head slowly, “No, just… how big _are_ you?”

Lance shrugged, “Dunno, on a length scale of 1-10 I’d say I’m somewhere around _screaming.”_

Keith shoved at his chest, kicking up dangerously close to the object of their conversation. Lance grinned as the playfulness returned to Keith’s eye. With his boyfriend distracted, Lance wasted no time sliding half of his middle finger into Keith’s hole, the overwhelming tightness making him dizzy.

“Hnnng!” Keith whined as Lance’s finger breached him, nestling in the crook of his ass comfortably, letting Keith be surprised before attempting to push any further. Keith squeezed around the unfamiliar digit, used to his smaller fingers, not Lance’s long, tanned one. His mouth quivered around his breath, making himself relax to accommodate the rest of Lance’s finger.

“That’s it, baby.” Lance hummed, ever so slowly beginning to pump his finger in and out of Keith, the latter shuddering and moaning softly. Every now and then Lance would pull out to the knuckle, shoving back in suddenly to make Keith gasp, loving every sound that left his mouth.

He crooked his unsheathed fingers, pressing a second against Keith’s hole, waiting for Keith’s shaky nod before pushing it in with his middle. Waiting for Keith to take a deep breath, Lance scissored them apart, stretching Keith’s hole wide as his two fingers could make it.

“Lance, i-it’s tight.” Keith whimpered, head so far into the pillows it looked as if he were attempting to sink into another dimension. Lance moaned out loud because _hell yeah it was tight._

Lance picked up the pace, thrusting the two fingers, spreading them apart irregularly, catching Keith by surprise every time. All the while Keith was panting into his ear, unaware of how absolutely _nuts_ he was driving Lance with every little moan that left his mouth.

“I’m gonna add a third now, alright?”

Keith’s spine slowly unwinded as he relaxed into the kiss, loosing himself in Lance’s lips so much that it wasn’t until Lance’s third finger pushed inside of him he broke away.

“A-Ah, god, _Lance.”_ Keith couldn’t help the name tumbling from his lips, the small sting that accompanied Lance’s fingers nothing compared to the blissful feeling of fullness, the fingers scissoring apart and leaving him breathless.

“So good baby, taking all my fingers so _good.”_ Lance praised him, stroking his hair as his fingers stretched him open. Keith was so freaking tight it terrified him, made him question how the hell he’d ever fit inside the crawlspace of his hole. Three of his fingers had Keith at his limit, so what would his cock…?

He moaned quietly, allowing himself to reach down and palm his rock-hard length, the blissful feeling of finally being touched taking some of the tension out of his hunched shoulders. Looking down between his legs Keith watched Lance touch himself, whining wantonly at the thick sight of Lance’s cock peeping through his underwear when he pushed it down to take a hold of himself.

He pumped his fingers into Keith at the same pace he stroked friction up and down his cock, reaching to take some of the lube dripping from Keith’s hole, slicking up his cock with it. They moaned into each other’s ear, pressed tightly together, seeping in each other’s sweat and warmth.

“Keith, god baby you look so good, feel _so good_ around my fingers.”

Keith whimpered at every word that left Lance’s mouth, meeting the piston of Lance’s fingers with equal vigour, feeling Lance inching closer and closer to where he wanted him most.

“Ah~! Lance d-don’t stop I’m close, I’m- _ahhh!”_ Lance gave a triumphant smile when he found Keith’s prostate, leaving his fingers against it and squeezing them around the bundle. Keith writhed in pleasure, unintelligible moans tumbling from his mouth, eyes building with tears. He came a second time with another short shout, cock oozing white onto his stomach.

“Did I find your special spot, baby?” Lance cooed, grinning at how Keith managed to find a way to glare at him, even through half-closed eyes with a slack jaw. 

When Lance’s fingers pulled out of Keith and didn’t return, he felt a sob bubble in his chest, eyes cracking open, ready to beg Lance to put them back in to never take them out again. But Lance was quicker, sliding his hands under Keith’s back to lift him over onto all fours.

“Spread your legs, show me your hole.” He whispered into Keith’s ear, kissing away the whine Keith replied with. To his satisfaction Keith did as told, edging his knees further apart where they were planted to the bed, his cock already becoming hard again. To Lance’s further pleasure Keith let his chest take his front weight, using his hands to reach around and pull his ass cheeks apart, revealing the convulsing hole tucked between them, stretched and glinting in the light.

“Fuck, baby… it's so small.” Lance cursed, taking the cheeks from Keith grasp and leaning down to face his hole, biting his lip when it clenched in front of his face, hiding his wet insides from sight, “Relax for me, let me see…”

Keith relaxed with an embarrassed sob, elbows on the bed the only things keeping him from collapsing.

“God it looks so tight inside, even after being fucked on three fingers you look _so tight.”_ Lance breathed against his hole, giving into impulse and sticking his tongue inside the mess of Keith’s asshole.

Keith finally collapsed into the bed, wailing when Lance’s slick tongue entered him.

“La-ha-nce, p-please, fuck me.” He pleaded, his boyfriend ignoring his cry to lick him open, making his insides slick to help later accommodate the long length of his cock.

“But you’re still so tight baby,” He hummed into Keith’s ear as he withdrew his tongue from his hole, letting his cheeks fall back into place, hiding the tiny pink ring from sight, “My cock won’t fit inside of you unless I make you nice and loose.”

He stuck three of his fingers back inside his boyfriend, the digits sliding inside easily now, pushing hard against the slick walls of Keith’s hole. Keith continued mewling into the sheets, back arched perfectly, chest pressed into the mattress and ass high in the air. 

“Wanna see it baby, wanna see my cock?”

Keith moaned at the words, which Lance took as a yes, sliding his hand into his boxers to pull the hefty weight of his length out into the open air. Pushing his boxers down his legs to join the pile of clothing at the side of the bed, he fisted his cock, letting it go only for it to slap back against his stomach in all it’s hardness, the sound make Keith jump in place.

He quivered in anticipation, afraid to look behind him. Eventually Lance reached forwards for his chin, using his grip to turn Keith’s head towards him. More specifically, towards his _cock,_ which stood proudly against his abdomen.

The sound that left Keith’s lips as he caught sight of Lance’s naked cock was downright _animal,_ a perfect mix of a sob and a moan, only matched by the way he subconsciously clenched his hole, either aching for it to be inside of him or terrified of the stretch. Lance didn’t know which one turned him on more.

Meanwhile Keith felt his mind going _foggy._ Seeing Lance’s cock free from his boxers was like unwrapping a gift at Christmas. It was the perfect shade of tan, the head slightly purple, bulbous and helmeted. The length itself was what really set him off, long veins travelling a _long_ way down to the base, the thickest part of his cock that Keith's whole fist undoubtedly wouldn’t be able to fit around.

Suddenly Lance’s three fingers _and_ tongue seemed pitiful in comparison, and he shook in sublime anticipation. Even better was the sight of Lance pumping himself, long fingers curling around his cock, blood rushing to the fat head at the most minuscule touch.

Now Keith understood why he was so popular at the Garrison.

“Still think you’re ready for this baby?”

Keith didn’t hesitate to shake his head, sinking into the covers. Clearly this was going to go _a lot_ slower than he’d anticipated.

Lance’s fingers sunk back into him without warning, his warm mouth littering kissing over Keith’s ass, lower back and spine. Each one relaxed him further, though it was short lived because Lance was soon pulling his fingers out _again,_ an idea coming to mind.

“Why don’t you show me how you do it to yourself?” Lance spoke into his ear, massaging the globes of his ass teasingly. Keith’s breath hitched at the request- he saw no purpose to it other than Lance’s voyeuristic pleasure. There was no way his fingers would be enough to prepare him for Lance’s cock, but nonetheless he obliged, taking one, shaky hand off of the bed to reach behind him.

“Spread yourself, I wanna see your tight little hole.” Lance whispered seductively. Keith whimpered again, using both his hands to spread his cheeks apart again.

“You said you usually use three fingers?”

Keith nodded, crying out when Lance spread his ass further apart, cold air creeping inside his hole.

“Well with how wide you are right now I bet you could fit four in, hm?”

Keith whined- four!? Lance was driving him fucking insane. Three of Lance’s fingers had filled him enough, and though his were smaller the thought of _four_ of them inside of him seemed far off.

“Can you do that baby?”

Keith groaned- now Lance’s experience was shining through, the Cuban somehow to maintain composure as he tortured Keith. With a nod Keith took three of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them with his tongue, licking the webbing of his skin before pulling them from his mouth.

He immediately slid two fingers inside himself, “Oh, fuck.” He pushed them in further, feeling Lance’s hungry gaze on his asshole as his fingers spread it open. Lance leaned back, biting his lip as Keith pumped his fingers inside nice and slow, his dark lashes fluttering shut as he pleasured himself.

Lance ran his hands over his heavy cock, licking over his lips and hissing when a third finger joined Keith’s two. For a virgin Keith was _fucking_ good at this, and it made Lance question how often he did this to himself- once a week? Twice a week? More? God just _imagining_ Keith spread apart on his bed, moaning Lance’s name to himself was enough to have Lance squeezing the base of his cock.

“Faster.” He called to Keith, who whined, head falling faster as he pushed his fingers as deep as they could go, fingering himself forcefully. Lance reached beneath him, flicking over his nipple. Keith jerked slightly, pausing for a second.

“Have you ever touched yourself here?” Lance probed, seeing Keith shake his head slowly, “Does it feel good? Keep going baby, you’re so wide right now.”

Keith whined, continuing his sharp thrusts into his hole. Lance pinched his nipple, thumbing over the thick head of his cock when Keith keened, pulling on the pink bud of his nipple, eyes flashing between Keith’s face and the fingers squelching loudly inside of his boyfriend.

“One more finger left, Keithy, then you’ll be nice and stretched for me.” He cooed, leaning down to lick around Keith’s fingers in his hole. Keith was desperately trying to find his prostate, but without the right position it proved fruitless.

“I-I can’t, it’s so tight-“

Lance tutted, lifting a finger, collecting a dribble of fluid that left Keith’s hole. Keith’s whole body tensed when Lance’s finger pushed in alongside his three, a wrecked sob leaving his lips at the painful stretch.

“See, you can baby. Look at you, so beautiful, little hole fucked open on four fingers for my big cock. Do you want it now?”

Keith keened with a whine when Lance’s finger started thrusting with his own, his hole feeling wider than he’d ever imagined it to be. It was over too quickly, though, Lance releasing his own cock and pulling his finger and Keith’s wrist away from his hole. Keith whined for a second, feeling cold all of a sudden, and no wonder why, with his hole sloppy and stretched perfectly open.

Lance’s gnawed on his lip and just stared for a second, picturing the before and after of Keith’s hole in his head, the once tight, virgin entrance now open and glistening wet in front of him.

“Lance…” Keith moaned out after too long of not having anything inside of him. With a kiss and a short whisper of adoration into Keith’s ear Lance slowly flipped him onto his back, nudging Keith’s knees up to his chest. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified. He couldn’t tell if he was visibly shaking, but his insides were.

“Okay, Keith I need you to look at me.”

Keith did as Lance asked, blinking up and- _ah, serious Lance is back._

“Alright, this is gonna hurt like a bitch at first, and if it’s too much then I’ll pull out right away, okay? I’m- well lets just say I’m well above average, so if you can’t take it all in that’s fine too.” Lance spoke the words lovingly down at him, smoothing Keith’s cheek with his thumb while he spoke softly.

Keith swallowed with a nod, “I trust you, idiot. Just don’t break me in half or anything.”

Lance grinned again, pressing his body against Keith’s, “I’ll try.”

The entire room seemed to be holding in a breath as Lance positioned the large head of his cock at Keith’s hole. Reaching for the lube he poured it over his cock, spreading it over the surface and groaning at the cool touch.

He circled the tip at Keith’s rim, “Hold your breath, baby, and don’t stop looking at me.”

Keith did as he was told, gazing up at Lance and taking in a large inhale. Lance took a breath of his own before pushing forwards, eyes not leaving Keith’s for a second as he breached him.

Though he slightly regretted that decision when he had to watch Keith’s expression crack in half, eyes staying open like Lance had asked but mouth tumbling slack as a loud shout of pain tumbled from his lips.

“Aa-ahhh, _L-L-Lance!”_ Keith cried up at the ceiling, tears of pleasure that had built in his eyes finally spilling over as tears of pain. Lance felt his brow steepen in pity, leaning down to Keith’s ear to whisper encouragement, smoothing his hair and cheek repetitively.

“Good baby, that’s good, do you need to stop?” He breathed, trying to ignore the blazing hot warmth squeezing impossibly tight around his cock.

“N-No it just- it _hurts.”_ Keith whimpered truthfully, accepting the loving kisses Lance pressed against his cheek and lips. Lance felt incredibly guilty, but with Keith’s encouragement pushed in a little further, trying his hardest to block out Keith’s cries of pain.

With every inch he’d check over Keith, whispering into his ear and kissing all over his body. By the time he was almost half way in Keith needed to stop, Lance’s cock deeper inside of him than either of their fingers had reached.

“Y-You’re too big, it’s n-not gonna fit all the way.” Keith stuttered. Christ, Lance knew it was meant to be innocent but _fuck_ Keith was hot when he said shit like that.

Keith’s eyes flew open and he cried out yet again, “God you’re _throbbing_ in me, did you get bigger!?”

Lance smiled coyly, nosing at Keith’s ear softly, “You’re so fucking perfect I can’t help it, god baby you’re so tight around me.”

Keith took the encouragement gratefully, kissing at Lance’s cheek, whispering into his ear a broken plead to keep going. Lance couldn’t resist sitting back as he pushed further inside to watch Keith suck him inside. He groaned as he took in the sight below him- Keith’s hole, pulsing and _so fucking wide._ Jesus, no wonder Keith was crying.

Keith braced himself as Lance pushed almost fully inside of him, a few inches of his cock including the thick base left unsheathed. Lance wiped away a single tear, feeling Keith’s hesitation to continue. Keith’s body trembled beneath him, and his arms had long since stopped holding up his legs, Lance’s strength holding them up for him.

“You’re amazing.” Lance groaned, “God I’m almost completely inside of you. You’re so tight, holy shit you feel _incredible.”_

“D-Does it always feel like this?”

“It _never_ feels like this.” Lance whispered, mostly to himself, kissing the crook of Keith’s shoulder and neck, “It’ll stop hurting soon, I promise.”

Keith released his breath, feeling all of Lance burning hot inside of him. He closed his eyes, accepting the kiss Lance pressed to his lips as he pulled out a little, before pushing back inside him.

Keith gasped, eyes snapping open as he let out his first moan in a while. Lance bit his lip, pulling out and in again, drinking in Keith’s sob of pleasure. Keith captured Lance’s cheeks with his palms, kissing him firmly as his voice lurched with the thrust.

“Feel better?” Lance whispered knowingly, leaning back to gaze down at Keith. How a person could look so innocently adorable stuffed full of cock he’d never know, but he did know that he’d be worshipping the ground Keith walked on for the rest of all time just to chase the feeling of his insides around his cock. God, how was he so freaking _pretty?_

“K-Keep doing that,” Keith gasped out a moan, and Lance started thrusting inside of him at a slow pace. Keith grasped at the pillow beneath his head, moaning loudly. Lance’s mouth watered, the beautiful boy beneath him almost too good to be true.

“How does it feel, baby?” He groaned, thrusting into him faster, resisting the urge to push in the last part of his cock as well. All Keith could do was babble, the drag of Lance’s cock in and out of him impossibly good. Reaching down with a shaky hand he pinched his nipple, rubbing the bud and whining as it hardened.

“You’re so big Lance, god I can’t breathe you’re so _deep.”_

Lance’s eyes widened, turning glossy with lust as he snapped his hips up violently, a loud howl tearing through the room all the way out the door.

“Fu-uck, L-ance—!” Keith cried.

“You have such a filthy mouth for a virgin. Do you scream shit like this when you fuck yourself on your little fingers? Cause I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll have to stuff yourself with your whole fist just to feel full.”

Keith squeezed his teary eyes shut, back arching up off the bed. Lance grabbed his ankles, pushing his legs over his head so he could fuck into him faster, Keith’s cock bouncing heavily against his stomach as Lance pounded into him.

“More, Lance _please.”_ Keith sobbed, his prostate aching inside of him, Lance’s cock only centimetres from slamming into it head on.

“More? Do you want all my cock baby, can you really take it?” Lance asked half teasingly, half disbelievingly. Keith already felt impossibly tight, the thought of filling him completely…

“Mm! Yes, fuck, right _there!”_ Keith screamed as Lance hit his prostate, “Put all of it in me, I-I want all of it.”

Finally letting his self-control slip through his fingers Lance pulled completely out of Keith, flipping him over and driving completely into him, having enough sense to let Keith scream through it, hole raw from the stretch.

“F-Fuck Lance, is it all in?!” He cried, insides throbbing and knees shaking.

“That’s all of it baby, god you’re incredible, you took all of me inside.” Lance sighed, squeezing one of Keith’s ass cheeks. Keith moaned at the touch, so Lance gave both his cheeks a large squeeze, feeling Keith’s hole clench around him.

“You like it when I play with your tight ass, baby? It’s so pretty, big and round, I stare at your ass all the time.” He cooed, giving one of his cheeks an experimental slap.

Keith moaned unabashedly as Lance’s hand hit his skin lightly, moaning louder when Lance slapped him harder, wearing a smirk, “You want your ass spanked? But you’re being so _good._ Maybe next time you’re naughty I’ll spank you, fill you with my big cock while my hands are on your ass.”

Keith keened and sobbed, awaiting another slap, instead feeling Lance start to move inside of him again, rubbing the head of his cock against his prostate before pulling almost completely out of him, until his head was all the remained. Lance gripped onto his thighs and _pounded_ into him, hearing Keith’s muffled scream break through the fabric of his pillow.

“Uh, uh!” Keith sobbed, closing his eyes as Lance began ramming him, forcing his cock unbelievably deep into his body, Keith giving it a tight squeeze with his hole.

“You’re so big, god putting four fingers in me wasn’t enough, you’re so _thick.”_ He didn’t hold his voice back, loving the way Lance swelled bigger at every dirty world that he let fall from his mouth, letting himself be fucked into the mattress, ass poised perfectly in the air to be filled.

“I’ve got you,” Lance moaned, “Fuck, you’re doing so good Keith.”

Keith sobbed at every thrust, fisting his hands in the sheets. Lance’s pace slowed and he whined, looking behind him questionably. Lance took a few breath’s before opening his eyes to look at Keith.

“Bite your lip baby, I’m gonna pull out quick.” Keith couldn’t contain the disappointed cry he released when Lance pulled out of him.

Lance sat back against the wall adjacent to Keith’s bed. Keith was quick to understand, straddling Lance’s hips and hovering over his cock. They moaned as he sat on Lance’s cock slowly, filling himself inch by inch.

“Ride me baby,” Lance stroked his thighs appreciatively, “Fuck your hole on my cock.”

Keith whined, leaning forwards to rest his palms on Lance’s shoulders, using his momentum to lift himself up and slap his hips back, working his hole down on Lance’s large cock, revelling in the loud slap of skin. Lance gripped onto his hips to help him bounce, hissing when Keith squeezed around him.

“Yes, just like that baby _fuck,_ you’re amazing.”

“Oh, yes!” Keith bounced, abdomen sparking with adrenaline, driving him up and down countless times, “Does it feel good?”

Lance groaned, the wet slap of Keith’s round ass on his lap doing wonders for his ears, “Baby you have no idea. I’ve dreamed of you on my lap, sitting on my cock, but I never imagined you’d be a virgin. Your little hole is so tight.”

Lance mashed their mouth’s together, placing his hands on Keith’s hips, slapping his ass just to hear another small whimper leave his lips. Pulling them chest to chest Lance held him in a tight embrace, planting his feet flat on the bed so he could rock his cock into Keith hard and fast. Keith whimpered as he took in all of Lance’s cock reaching behind him to pull his cheeks apart.

“Tell me how wide it is, I wanna know.” He whined into Lance’s ear.

Lance glanced over Keith’s shoulder, growling into his ear, “It’s fucking massive, baby, you’re being split so wide around me.” He slapped Keith’s ass again, massaging the flesh with both hands.

Keith gripped onto him hard as Lance rocked harder and harder up into him, hips creating wet squelching sounds on every thrust, "Y-Yes, fuck me harder!"

"Are you close?" Lance murmured into Keith’s ear, feeling him winding tighter and tighter around him.

“Y-Yes.” Keith breathed, barely able to hear Lance talking over the blood rushing through his ears and dizzy spinning in his head. Lance smiled, genuinely, slowing his pace a little into short, strong jabs that made Keith’s entire body lurch on top of him.

“L-ance, I-I’m gonna-!“

“Cum, sweetheart, I’ve got you.”

Keith sobbed as he came a third time, dirtying both of their chests as thick, white ropes of cum spilled out of him. Lance kissed him slowly, pushing him onto his back and starting his brutal thrusts again, letting Keith ride out his orgasm. Soon Keith was whimpering, Lance’s length causing extreme oversensitivity to his hole as he continued to fuck him.

“A-Are you gonna cum inside of me?”

That seemingly innocent question was all it took, Lance’s eyes screwed shut and his hips stilled as he came, harder than he ever had before. It was a while before he finished, panting over Keith, who lay a boneless mess beneath him.

“Hold your breath one more time, baby.” He whispered, cradling Keith’s head against his chest as he pulled out, gently kissing away the whimpers on Keith’s lips.

Keith just breathed, listening to Lance shuffle around the room, retrieving a wet cloth to wipe down Keith's stomach. Then came the inevitable cleaning of Keith's hole. Keith blinked his eyes open a fraction, pleading Lance with his eyes when he felt the wettened cloth against his raw entrance.

"L-Lance?"

Lance felt his heart split in two, but nonetheless gave Keith a firm kiss, thrusting the cloth into him. A soul-wrenching cry broke out against Lance’s lips, Keith’s entire body trembling as Lance cleared the cum from his hole, fabric of the cloth rubbing against his sore walls.

"L-han-ce, p-please, it hurts." He whimpered, a thankful sob leaving him when Lance finally pulled the wet cloth out of him. Lance shushed him, caressing the small of his back as he let Keith's boneless frame fall into the bed.

"All done, baby, you were so good." He uttered lovingly, pulling Keith into his chest, letting them both unwind. Keith took a while to calm down, breathing eventually leveling out back to normal, exhaling in time to the beat of Lance's heart.

"That was incredible." Lance finally breathed, caressing Keith's cheek as he gazed at his half-awake face. Keith hummed his response.

"It fucking hurt though." He murmured, pinching Lance's arm wrapped around him.

"I warned you." Lance grinned as Keith kicked and pushed at him, sitting up suddenly to try and walk into the bathroom, suddenly feeling the urge to shower.

He gasped when instead he collapsed onto the floor, ass and lower back aching like he'd worked out without stretching.

"Ah, yeah, you're not going to be able to walk for a while. You probably shouldn't sit in front of anyone either, otherwise it'll just be _obvious.”_

Lance ducked, narrowly avoiding the precisely aimed pillow flying towards his face.

\----------------------

Meanwhile, down the hall, the dinner table had become uncomfortably quiet for the first time in a year. They all avoided eye contact, somehow every one of them too embarrassed what with the filthy sounds littering the air. 

Pidge was the first to break the silence, muttering under her breath, "What have we done?"

Hunk shuddered a sigh, putting his head in his hands, "This is no way to live."

They all sighed, Allura reaching beneath the table to seal the entryway shut.

"So... dessert?"


End file.
